radious_modsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Radious Team
DISCLAIMER: For the purposes of this page please treat "I" as Radious. All content on this page was written by and belongs to him. I would like to highlight and introduce few people here, because i appreciate their help very much and people should know about them. Their work is perfect and very needed, cause they making things i cant do by myself (any artistic things like cards, logos, banners, pictures) and they are perfect at them. They are very good friends, provide also very helpful feedback and ideas. One very important thing is that they are very reliable good people. I am very happy i can coop with these people. DramaBelli: Age - 33, name - Marco, country '''- ''Italy''. Promotional picture maker. Very talented at making best shots from any situation. His pictures are really top work. Also always very friendly and eager to help. Translating Italian Language to UPC project. '''Burebista: Age '''- ''35'', '''name - Sadean Cristian Mihai, country - Romania. Excellent unit card maker, his work is so detailed that i have troubles to find out which are vanilla cards and which are his work (kidding, his work looks better!). Also often provides very nice feedback and many ideas. Creator of SWR, EAW, Spore, RTW, MTW2 mods and worked on a series of Electronics Arts original games (*NDA). Gerula666:' Age' - 34, name - Gerula, country - Romania. Logo and Banner creator, visual and artistic skills are wonderful. Always full of ideas and always able to surprise me.' '''Farsovereign: Age '''- ''27, name '''- ''William'', '''country - France. First time modding TW games, excellent unit maker, his Parthia work is really stunning. Swiss Halberdier: Age '''- ''34'', 'name '- ''Pascal'', '''country - Switzerland. Units tester, several icons created, general cooperation and discussing on all modding stuff. Creator of AUM mods for Empire, Napoleon, Shogun and Rome. Creator of the "Unit Pack Compatibility (UPC)" mods for Empire, Napoleon, Shogun and Rome. Very good friend and all time support for me, helping me to test always new versions and hunt down any possible bugs. Also taking care of UPC project which is large by itself and I don't have so much time to handle it by myself. SilentResident: Age - 27, name - Helen, country '''- ''Greece''. 'First time at Rome II modding, talented Unit Card maker, Building Icons maker, and good UI/Interface editor. Specialized in 2D graphics.'' ''''A girl that loves TW's diplomacy and empire building aspects.' '''Radious: Age - 26, name - Jan, country '''- ''Czech Republic''. Me, well.....me. Creator of largest Shogun 2 and Rome 2 Overhauls and Unit Packs. Currently lost in Rome 2 files Also trying to translate in my free moments Czech UPC. ''I am trying to follow all feedback and ideas you post here, when i can i reply to most, but i am bit overwhelmed with my Rome 2 success and number of downloads. Rome 2 has big potential so i will try to do my best with it. '' Additional people who helped me with unit cards and pictures are: '''Noif and Carcaju. As you can see we are all adult and hard working people with real life jobs. Modding TW games is our hobby which we are trying to do at our free time and usually nights :-). We love TW games and therefore we are trying to improve it and offer you new/better/different gaming experience. Thank you to all fans for your great support, feedback and ideas!